


All The Bright Places - How it Continues

by ImmediatelyWriting



Category: All the Bright Places - Jennifer Niven
Genre: All The Bright Places Spoilers, All the Bright Places - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bell Tower, Blue Hole, Book - Freeform, Books, Character Death, Death, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Jennifer Niven, Romance, Romantic Angst, Sad, Sad and Short, Sadness, Short, Spoilers, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, The Blue Hole, Theodore Finch - Freeform, Tragic Romance, Ultraviolet Remarkey-able, Violet Markey - Freeform, WARNING SPOILERS, all the bright places - jennifer niven - Freeform, dead, fanfiction angst, ghost - Freeform, good day to die, is today a good day to die?, quotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmediatelyWriting/pseuds/ImmediatelyWriting
Summary: Spoiler Alert: Only read when read the entire "All The Bright Places" book!!! This Fanfiction plays during the ending of "All The Bright Places". After Finch drowns he ends up in a in-between ghost world, where he can see and hear everyone, but no one can see him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the characters and the book, I do own the fanfiction!

**Finch**

Awakened after The Asleep, day 1

_Is today a good day to die?_

This is something I haven’t asked myself anymore in a while. But since a few days ago my brain won’t shut up about it.

_Is today the day?_

_And if not today – when?_

I’m asking myself this now as I’m swimming to the bottom of the Blue Hole. I’m so deep down, I’m practicly part of the water. Everything around is so dark that I can’t even look around me anymore without seeing the colors black and blue.

How I got here or why I’m here, I don’t remember anymore. In fact, I don’t remember anything anymore of the last month.

I close my eyes, enjoying the way the water hums in my ears.

I’m slowly running out of oxygen, but somehow I don’t feel the need to go up to the surface. I keep swimming, my hands are pushing me down to the bottom of the lake.

I’m going deeper.

Deeper.

I open my eyes again and the world around me is spinning. It’s weird, but somehow I kind of like the feeling of the water pressing on me.

For a moment I forget that I’m under water and I deeply breathe in through my nose. The water stings and slides down my bronchus, blocking the air that wants to get through.

I cough.

Only more water finds it’s way into my mouth. My chest feels heavier than before. My lungs are filling up with the lake’s water. It sloshes everytime I cough.

I try to breathe, but I can’t get any air.

_Is today really the day?_

I keep swimming down, maybe if I find the bottom of the Blue Hole. Swimming up has no use anymore, I’m too deep down. But maybe – just maybe – if I swim down and find this other world that’s hidden underneath this lake.

Eventhough I’m choking on the water, I smile thinking of the golden world. It would be amazing to be down there. No Roamer to call me a freak or a weirdo, no father to beat me up or yell at me, no one to tell me to be careful… Just me.

I close my eyes, hold the little bit of air that I have left and ignore the stinging of the water.

My hands push away the water and I move even further down. With every second that passes it gets harder to swim down.

A sudden force pulls me down into some kind of wirlpool. I get pulled down quickly, without any trouble or pain.

I gasp, letting more water enter my lungs. My chest hurts, so does my head. The low amount of oxygen is making me feel lightheaded.

The blue and black water swirls around me. I get pushed and pulled in all directions.

Everything hurts. My lungs are burning, my head is hurting, my muscels feel like they’re on fire.

I stop struggeling.

My body needs rest.

I lay in the water, not moving. I’m floating on in the dark water surrounding me. Eventhough I feel like I’m not moving at all, I am slowly sinking towards the bottom of the lake.

A voice in my head whispers, “The other world is waiting for you.”

I peacefully smile and close my eyes. The cold water is cooling down my muscels and I chil moves through my entire body.

I let the swirling water pull me down into the other world. I feel save and happy, both feelings I haven’t truly felt since…

Since.

Since, Violet.

I gasp when I realise I’m leaving her behind in this dark and awfull world. My body is shaking from the cold. Struggeling against the water again.

Bubbles are surrounding me and I schriek, “No! Violet!”

My voice sounds far away, like it’s in another world than I am. I keep yelling eventhough I know Violet can’t hear me. She probably hasn’t even noticed that I’m not in Bartlett anymore. 

Water streams into my mouth, filling up my lungs to the top. I cough and cough, but somehow my body shuts down. I’m sinking so deep, it feels like I’m leaving my skin.

It’s a weird feeling, but I’ve always been weird, right?

Weird.

Freaky.

Creepy.

Nice.

Peacefull.

Than is when I realise…

Maybe outside of my freak-like skin is where my brightest place is waiting for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finch**

day 1 (still) of being awake.

I feel stones underneath my body. My hair is soking wet. Drips of water are falling onto the stones, making funny noises as they splatter onto the ground.

_“Go then, there are other worlds than these_.” – Stephen King. His words suddenly enter my brain when I realise that I’m not under water anymore. It must mean that I’ve reached the bottom of the Blue Hole.

I open my eyes, hoping to see a world of gold, a world of treasures. Instead of that I see some kind of grotto. All stones and spikes climbing down from the ceiling.

I mean, there’s some kind of magic going on here. The lake’s water is kept away from the cave by some kind of invisible field. I can look into the bright, blue water from down here, but somehow it’s not pushing on me anymore. Maybe this is some other world after all.

A small world, though.

It’s only the size of a small bedroom and I’m all surounded by grey rocks. No treasures or gold to be found.

_This sucks!_

I lay my hands in my neck and let my head rest on my hands. Eventhough this place is nothing like the world I would’ve disigned, it is a quiet and peacefull place. I should think of some way to get Violet down here, she would love it. We could call it one of our “new” wanderings, eventhough we’ve already been to the Blue Hole before as a wander.

I smile by the thought of Violet being down here with me. She’d probably be worrying about her parents not wanting her to be with me. I’d probably tease her with being such a scaredy-cat.

My smile fades away when I realise how much I’ve missed her during the past month. I remember our fight about me not telling her about the pills.

I slightly squeeze my cheeks in between my teeth and close my eyes. It was dumb of me not no tell her. She probably hates me now.

When I get back – _if _I get back – I must apoligise to her, she should know that I didn’t mean to keep it a secret from her.

The only problem is that I don’t know if that would be seen as lying. I’m not sure if I actually wanted to tell her, because I was scared of her reaction.

I take a deep breath, ways of telling her I’m sorry haunting my thoughts. Dripping of water and echoing of the wind are the only sounds I can hear.

Peacefull.

Calming.

The peace gets disturbed by a voice. It’s yelling, but I can’t undertsand what it’s saying.

I get up from the ground, trying to hear the voice though the lake’s water.

The second time it’s loud and clear. “Marco!”

_Who’s Marco?_

_Marco?_

_Marco…_

“Polo!” I reply as soon as I’ve found out to who the voice belongs.

It’s Violet! Violet is here!

I hear a splash into the water and I realise that Violet might’ve not heard me. I’m deep under water and I know she cannot reach me.

I need to get to her, I know this much. I take a deep – deep – breath and hold it. I pull myself up, into the water, with some help of rocks on the sides of the cave’s entrance.

As soon as the cold water hits my skin I start swimming upwards.

Within a few minutes I’m at the surface.

“Violet? Where are you?” I look around me to find her.

I see Little Bastard standing on the side of the lake and my clothes as well. I gasp when I suddenly remember why I came here.

I didn’t get here for a nice swim on a random day…

I came here to drown myself.

To erase myself from this aweful world. Why didn’t I remember?

Violet must be worried to death. I need to tell her that I’m okay!

I need to swim in circles four times before I see her. She diving under water and coming back to the surface every few seconds. She looks scared and stressed and sad. I want to call for her, but I can’t make a sound.

I watch her swimming in circles from a distance, until she swims to the side of the lake. She stands there for a moment, her chest moving up and down in a fast tempo.

She whispers, “Where are you, Finch?” just loud enough that I can hear her. 

_Hasn’t see seen me? _

“Ultraviolet Remarkey-able!” I say in my loudest voice, making sure she can hear me. I’m hoping for a wide smile to appear on her face, but instead of that she sadly stares at the other side of the lake.

I swim to the side of the lake and hope that if I come closer she might see me after all, maybe her eyes got used to Eleanor’s glasses and she needs glasses herself by now.

Violet walks to where my clothes are stacked and takes her phone from the ground.

She’s still ignoring me, so I say, “Violet, look, I’m sorry about not telling you.” She doesn’t look up from her phone, eventhough I’m now standing right in front of her. She typing in a three number long phonenumber. 9-1-1. 

“Violet?” I’m confused; why is she calling the police?

The police officer on the phone is so loud that even I can hear him saying, “Nine-one-one, what’s your emergency?”

“I think my… friend.” I heard doupt in her voice before saying “friend” like she wanted to say something else instead. “He walked away from home a month ago and now I’m where I think… I know… he might be and I-I… I can’t find him and…” She’s stammering, maybe because she’s cold. Maybe because she’s scared. I want to calm her down, but she appearently can’t find me eventhough I’m standing in front of her. “… I’m afraid he committed suicide.”

A chunk appears in my throat by the thought of her thinking that I actually killed myself.

“Violet!” I yell and tears are appearing in my eyes. “I-I’m okay! Don’t you see?”

I grab Violet’s shoulders and squeeze them. She’s shaking, but not reacting to my touch. She’s acting like I’m air, not even there.

“Please! Say something to me!”

The officer keeps talking to Violet while I keep schrieking for a reaction. Violet keeps ignoring me even when now I’m squeezing her shoulders so hard that she must feel a thing.

“Yes, thank you.” Violet takes the phone away from her ear and emotionless stares into the distance. She looks tired, like she hasn’t slept in a while. Her eyes are red and her face is stained, like she’s been crying before she got here.

I’m crying now. Not, like, rivers of tears, just little drips rolling down my cheeks.

The noise of ambulances and police cars gets closer and closer. Within a minute or two people are looking in the lake, for me.

I glance over at Violet, who’s wrapped into a blanket and fearfully looking at the policemen. I already know they won’t find anything. If I died, I would’ve felt something. I would’ve known. But I’m standing here, breathing and alive.

Violet mouth opens and I see tears appear in her eyes. I don’t know what is happening, because I’ve been staring at Violet’s face for the last minutes.

I turn away from her and look at the policemen as they’re dragging a body out of the lake.

My mouth opens and I slowly walk closer. I have no idea what I’m looking at.

The body is now lying on the ground. It’s dead for sure. Purple lips and an icy blue skin. Water drips from it’s black hair.

I gasp and stare at the dead body lying on the floor. It has black, messy, wet hair, just like me. It also seems to be around the same age as me and it’s about as tall.

Tears jump in my eyes and the world is covered under a little blanket of tears.

This is me.

I fall onto my knees and a sob escapes from my mouth.

“I-I didn’t mean to!” I yell. My voice makes a high squeek, a sound I didn’t even know I could make. “No!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Finch**

Day 7 of being dead

I lay on the ground looking up at the cloudy sky.

I only now notice how empty I feel. I’m not feeling any warmth or cold, no pain or sadness. I feel even more empty than I did before I dived to the bottom of the lake.

I regret swimming down there, but somehow I also don’t. It felt good down there, like I was away from the entire world for a moment.

That moment was over when I saw them dragging my dead body from the water.

It was even more heartbreaking to see Violet having to call my mother to tell her about me. I didn’t want to put her to all the trouble of doing that.

Today’s probably my funural, but I’m not going. I don’t want to see in how much pain my family and Violet are. I don’t want to see all the people that hated me gathered in one place acting like they were friendly with me.

I grunt and get up from the spot I was lying in. I miss Violet, I miss my family, but if I would visit them they wouldn’t even know I was there.

I just hope that Violet keeps wandering, even if it’s just to finish the project. She has to see what I’ve left for her, otherwise that was all for nothing.

I only remember vaguely what messages I left behind for her in what spot, but I know I left one in every spot. I just know she’ll like it, maybe it can even help her dealing with my death.

I sigh.

I just genuienly hope she’s alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**Finch**

June 20, the goodbye

Violet is floating in the middle of the lake, slowly swimming in circles. I sit on the side, just along the edge of the lake, just not touching the water with my toes.

It took Violet some time to calm down, she was diving so deep that I – for a moment – thought she was looking for the bottom of the Blue hole too.

I bet she found all of the messages I left for her, because when she arived here she was singing the lyrics to my song.

I touch the water with my toe. I’m ready to dive in the water, swimming one more time with Violet.

As soon as my feet are in the water, Violet turns around to me. Her mouth opens wide and she stares straight at me. Her voice breaks as she says, “Finch?”

My mouth opens a little bit, I’m confused. I ask, “Can you…” I pause. “… see me?”

She nods slowly and I watch how she starts to cry. I walk into the water, getting closer and closer to her.

“You’re not dead?” She sounds cheerful in between the sobs.

I shake my head and her face turns sad again. “I am dead, Violet.”

“But…” She starts sobbing again and I wrap my arms around her. “… how? Why?”

“I didn’t mean to,” I whisper in her ear, trying to comfort her by pulling her against me.

She cries, I don’t think I’ve felt such guilt in ages. I must’ve looked out better, I should’ve come to the surface to catch my breath, I should’ve stayed by her side.

“I’m sorry.”

Violet’s hands are shaking as tears drip from her cheeks onto my skin. I try to think of something to cheer her up, but nothing comes up. So I say the most stupid thing I’ve ever said in my entire life. “You know, Ultraviolet Remarkey-able?” Violet looks up, her eyes red and her cheeks pink. “It’s kinda cool, I’m like a ghost now.”

A sad chuckle escapes from Violet’s mouth.

Violet stares in my eyes and opens her mouth to say something. “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Sorry for what?”

“I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you,” she cries. “This is all my fault.”

My heart breaks in pieces.

_She feels guilty. _

“Nothing is your fault,” I say. “I’ve always known this was going to happen no matter what. I was broken and nothing and no one could fix me, okay? Nothing was going to make it worse either.”

Violet looks down at the water and nods.

“You must be cold,” I say to change the subject. “Lets get you out of the water before you catch a cold.”

I lift Violet up and swim to the side of the lake with her in my arms.

“It’s summer, Finch,” she says and she giggles.

I shrug and put her down on the ground. I step onto the land as well and as soon as my feet stand on the ground my vision goes blurry. Stars appearing around me eventhough it’s the middle of the day.

“What’s happening?” Violet asks and she sounds freaked out. “You’re disappearing!”

I look down at my hands, they start to fade away. “I’m what?”

Violet runs towards me and hugs me, I can barely feel her touch.

She cries, “Don’t leave me, please.”

I look down at her and see how stars and shades of blue appear all around her. Before I know I’m in a starlid nightsky with Violet clinging to my body.

“I think it’s my time to go,” I whisper.

“No, please, don’t go.”

I see how Violet starts to fade away into the blue sky. “Thank you, Violet Markey,” I say and Violet goes silent. “Thank you for making me happy, making me handsome, making me special. Thank you for making me lovely, because you’re lovely to me.”

I kiss the top of her head and before she completely disappears to me, I whisper, “Goodbye, I love you.”

She replies, “I love you too.” And immediately after she disappears.

I’m alone, surrounded by a startlid nightsky. I hear Violet’s voice, it sounds miles away, but close at the same time.

“Theodore Finch was alive. He burned brightly. And then he died, but not really. Because someone like he cannot, will not, die like everyone else. He lingers like the legends of the Blue Hole.”

Her voice fades away. I say, hoping that she can hear me, “I will always be here, in the offerings and people I left behind.”

The End 


End file.
